


The Phone Call

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dark John, Heavy BDSM, Leather Kink, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> this is an AU with the premise that Moriety was answering to someone else. The criminal mastermind of all criminal masterminds lives in the same rooms as Sherlock Holmes. And Sherlock doesn’t suspect a thing. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

John Watson got home after a mind-numbing day at the practice. He was ready to go in, kick off his shoes, and watch some spectacularly bad television. Mrs. Hudson was elsewhere visiting her sister and Holmes had texted him that he was on a case two days ago and not to expect him until the end of the week. 

He opened the door to 221b and found a box and a note attached to the bannister of the staircase and a small box on the staircase. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. He opened the note first which read

_Put me in your ear_

He opened the box and found a Bluetooth headset and a cell phone. He put the Bluetooth in his ear and the phone immediately rang. He hit the headset and said, “Hello?”

“Hello Johnny Boy. How was work?”

“James, this had better be important.”

“Oh it is indeed. Wouldn’t want Sherl to get hurt would we? Just FYI I put Mycroft’s cameras on a loop even the ones in the flat so we can talk in private.”

“What did you do?” said John in a very measured tone.

“What don’t you go to your room and see.”

John took the stairs two at a time to get to his bedroom on the upper landing. He opened the door to see a leather body bag on his bed and there was something or someone in it.

“James, I am not in a guess game mood. What did you do?”

“Soften him up a bit for you. Getting him ready for you to do with what you will Johnny Boy. I am doing you a favor.”

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He counted to 20 before starting to talk again, “We had a deal Jimmy. We had an iron clad deal. You would take care of the business and in return I would take care of the youngest Holmes on my timeline. You have broken a deal with me. Do you remember how well that went last time?”

“But Joooohhhhhnnnn..”

“DO YOU REMEMBER HOW THAT WENT LAST TIME!”

“Yes, sir,” came the petulant reply, “but you promised he wouldn’t interfere with our work. You promised.”

“And when you do shit like this, it is harder for me to distract him. So, let me ask one last time and I suggest that you listen very carefully. What did you do?”

“Weeeelllll…”

“Do I have to bring the Tiger into it? Do I need to get him to teach you another lesson? I swear you seem to enjoy them so much.”

“No, no, no John. No I will tell you what happened. Could you open up your present? Pleeeaase? I worked so hard on it.”

John unzipped the bag and found Sherlock inside. He was wearing a leather gimp mask and a dog collar with the word “PET” engraved on the brass tag. His wrists were shackled together with leather cuffs and locks. His hands had mitts over them giving him “paws”. His cock had a cage over it. His ankles were cuffed together.

“What do you think of your new pet John? Isn’t he lovely?”

John had to give Moriety credit. He knew what John liked in spades. 

“He even has a tail. Oh don’t worry I kept my word and didn’t play with that part of him. That is for you alone to plow. But you have such a big member, I thought I would loosen him up a bit for you.”

John took off the hood. Sherlock had a ring gag in his mouth and he was blindfolded. It took John a moment to register what was different about Sherlock and then…

“YOU SHAVED HIS HEAD?!?!? WHAT THE FUCK? What were you even thinking? Were you even thinking?”

“I had to have somewhere to attach the electrodes John” whined Jim, “I just wanted to make him perfect for you. I wanted you to have what you wanted.”

“By electrocuting him? On what planet is that even remotely all right? How does this get me closer to him?..... And how much longer is he going to be unconscious?” 

“At least half an hour if not more. “

“What else did you do to him?”

There was a pause on the line.

“Don’t make me repeat myself. You know how much I loath it when you DON’T FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!”

“Oh John, we just played. Nothing permanent but he will be needing your assistance for a while. It will bring you closer.”

“Jim, Jim, Jim, you know that there will be consequences to this and you won’t like them one bit.”

“But…”

“Not one bit. OK how are we going to play this one?”

“You need to go out and come back in again. I have the footage of my men bring Sherlock in ready to go. I’ll time it out so the time signature will match and you can be shocked at what has happened to poor Sherlock at the hands of that bad man.”

“I’ll will clean up your mess Jimmy but there will be a reckoning on this little turn of events. I’ll toss the phone and the ear piece in the usual place after I go out the back.”

“Yes John. Whatever you say John.”

“I’ll be back in twenty minutes. This had better be worth it.” And Watson turned off the Bluetooth. 

He looked at Sherlock in the bag. He did look ravishing. Jim was right. He could be the perfect pet. John put the leather mask back on and zipped the bag back up. 

He left by the back way and looked at his watch. He took the long way around dumping the cellphone and earpiece into a rubbish bin with an Anarchy A on it.

He walked back to the flat and let himself in. He walked up to his bedroom door took a deep breath and put on his best game face as he let himself be “shocked” by what he found writhing on his bed.

Maybe Jimmy hadn’t done so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series that I have which gets pretty dark and twisted both physically and psychologically. 
> 
> Comments are motivation.


End file.
